


dirty little secrets

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Royalty, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: crown prince jongin has a princess who is neither a royalty nor a woman.





	dirty little secrets

jongin wakes up from the sound of knocks against his large wooden door. the heavy raps sound thrice in rhythmic succession. alongside it, there is a steady call of, “your highness, you have a visitor.”

 

he groans as he sits up, cracking his neck. he can’t believe he has fallen asleep on the couch and, no matter how expensive imported designer furniture is, it still isn’t good for his back and neck. he blinks and rubs his eyes as he tries to shake off the clinging remnants of sleep from the heavy droop of his eyelids. jongin knows that he only has a handful of approved people on his visitors’ list and there is only one approved for the crown prince’s quarters.

 

jongin grins as he heads to the master bathroom, calling out a, “escort him in.”

 

the security stationed outside says his affirmation and jongin hears static trickle from outside before it is drowned by the sound of him turning the faucet on to brush his teeth. he does his business thoroughly and if jongin grins at himself in front of the mirror stupidly then no one is there to see the crown prince flex in front of his own bathroom mirror as he runs his wet hands through the soft strands of his dark brown hair.

 

jongin gets out of his bedroom and two steps into the sitting area of his suite, the door is opened by one of the suits stationed outside. a small figure barrels inside and an exuberant greeting is punctuated by the soft click of the closing door. 

 

“welcome back, your highness!”

 

jongin has an armful of a light haired brunet and he wraps his arms around a thin waist, lifting the other man off of the ground.

 

“don’t call me that, kyungsoo,” jongin reprimands playfully.

 

kyungsoo laughs out loud and he buries his face on the side of jongin’s neck, giggling. soft lips are pressed against jongin’s skin and he hitches the man higher, squeezing him tighter.

 

“jongin.” he feels kyungsoo grin against his neck. “i miss you so much.”

 

“it’s been six months since the last time you’ve seen me,” jongin says. kyungsoo pushes his face away from jongin’s neck and he wiggles in the taller man’s embrace, moving himself a little bit so he can look at jongin’s face.

 

jongin’s lips quirk at the pout decorating kyungsoo’s face. there are freckles dotting his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, pretty against his fair skin. 

 

“are you saying you didn’t miss me in those six months?” kyungsoo asks in a borderline way.

 

jongin laughs as he walks back to his bedroom. kyungsoo makes no protest at being lifted and carried by the waist. the crown prince knows that kyungsoo enjoys being held like this—like some sort of precious cargo.

 

“i didn’t say that,” jongin placates the older man. kyungsoo pauses and narrows his eyes slightly before a smile slowly blooms on his lips, like spring. jongin has missed this—kyungsoo’s smile and kyungsoo’s everything.

 

kyungsoo leans down as jongin pushes the door to his bedroom with his right foot. the shorter male nuzzles their noses together, laughing under his breath. 

 

“say it,” kyungsoo prompts. “say you miss me.”

 

“i miss you,” jongin says flatly.

 

kyungsoo pouts again and the crown prince chuckles. he likes the way kyungsoo’s plump lips mold into an attractive moue.

 

“you don’t sound like it,” kyungsoo whines. he drags the last syllable between his teeth.

 

jongin grins and says, as sincerely as he can, “i miss you.” he pauses to watch kyungsoo smile and the way it stretches the older man’s face. it makes his large eyes crinkle and disappear and jongin’s world stops, completely at the mercy of this one person. he adds, just because he can and because kyungsoo deserves to hear it, “i miss you the most.”

 

before kyungsoo can reply, jongin smirks with mischief. kyungsoo receives no warning as he throws him on top of the king sized bed. kyungsoo plops and bounces on top of the mattress as he yelps what jongin has done.

 

“jongin!” he squeaks.

 

jongin laughs out loud before he flings himself on top of kyungsoo. kyungsoo covers his face with his arms but jongin only falls on the other man’s lower half. he rests his cheek on kyungsoo’s stomach and frowns, finding the way kyungsoo’s stomach concaving to be worrisome.

 

he raises his head, asking, “did you lose weight again?” 

 

kyungsoo furrows his brows and he bites his lip. he averts his eyes and curls his arms over his chest in a semi-protective manner. he mumbles quietly, “i did. it’s just so busy—you know. work and stuff?”

 

that has jongin scoffing. “work?” he raises himself and crawls over so that he’s face to face with kyungsoo. their eyes are level with each other as jongin braces himself on his forearms, hovering over the small figure. “since when do you work?”

 

kyungsoo pries his arms away from himself as he looks up at jongin indignantly. “since forever—i have an exhibit coming up soon, by the way.” the older male glares at him, a pitiful little thing that has jongin smiling. kyungsoo looks adorable when he is defensive like this—underneath jongin’s body with flushed cheeks. with a deadpan, he continues, “which you would have already forgotten since you are so busy being a goodie two shoes at harvard.” 

 

“that’s what you think,” jongin replies. he raises one eyebrow at the other male. “i know it’s in a month and a half at this fancy contemporary gallery. i also know—” jongin wiggles his eyebrows. “—that you’re going to get a room for your pieces.”

 

kyungsoo sticks his tongue out but the smile on his face, albeit small, shows how pleased he is. jongin thinks kyungsoo is a fool if he thinks jongin is the type to forget about something as important as kyungsoo’s works being displayed in such a prominent art house—not when he bails out of welcoming a foreign dignitary for the older man. 

 

“but,” kyungsoo says sharply. “that still doesn’t excuse you for not telling me you’re coming back today.”

 

this time, jongin grins sheepishly. “it was supposed to be a surprise.” he leans down to peck kyungsoo on the lips as a way of apology. “you still found out about it though so… forgive me?”

 

kyungsoo puckers his lips and jongin dutifully leans down to kiss him again. when they part, kyungsoo scoffs, “surprise me? you’re shit at surprising me, your highness.”

 

“i’m not,” jongin groans. “how did you even find out?”

 

“i was in bali with baekhyun and chanyeol, you know?” kyungsoo starts. jongin quirks his lips at that—so that’s why kyungsoo is wearing pajamas. that, at least, answers one question. “and baekhyun hears from his dad that you’re coming back today so i had to fly all the way back so i can welcome you first.”

 

jongin laughs, “general byun is the biggest gossip in this entire country next to his own son.”

 

kyungsoo giggles at that and jongin feels the numbness settling on his arms. he plops down on top of kyungsoo, their pelvis one over the other. kyungsoo’s eyebrows lift up to his hairline. jongin starts peppering his face with tiny kisses and kyungsoo wriggles underneath him.

 

“stop squirming, kyungsoo,” jongin says. “let me kiss you.”

 

“you should kiss me properly, then,” kyungsoo groans. he lifts his hips and rubs it against jongin’s front. jongin grinds his crotch down as warmth tingles underneath his skin. 

 

instead of answering, he fits his mouth against kyungsoo’s own, kissing the man fervently. he starts with something gentle but kyungsoo arches his back and that has him deepening the kiss. the older man moans and jongin slips his tongue inside. he licks every inch of kyungsoo that he can taste, tongues dancing. he licks the roof of kyungsoo’s mouth and runs his tongue behind his teeth. kyungsoo squeaks and jongin smiles before separating their mouths.

 

kyungsoo whines at the loss of contact, drawling out, “why did you stop?”

 

“nothing. i just—” jongin smiles again. it’s like an automatic gesture when he’s around kyungsoo. “kissing you makes me realize how much i really miss you. more than anyone.”

 

“it took a kiss for that?” kyungsoo pretends to be offended, teasing.

 

jongin bursts into laughter as he shakes his head. “no. i know i miss you,” he answers. “i just never know how much until i see you again.”

 

kyungsoo tilts his head to side. his hair falls all over the place. there are freckles on his cheeks and jongin thinks he’s somehow not going to get over that. there are constellations on kyungsoo’s skin—perfect for jongin’s little universe in the form of one man. 

 

“then you have to kiss me again,” kyungsoo whispers against his lips. “so that you never forget how much you’re missing me.”

 

jongin grins, leaning down. “alright, princess.”

 

kyungsoo snorts at the familiar nickname. it’s something six-year old jongin has come up with and something seven-year old kyungsoo has taken with pride.

 

“you really love calling me that,” kyungsoo says idly.

 

“ _you_ ,” jongin replies. “—love being called that.”

 

kyungsoo nods his head and jongin continues, thinking back to a time from far away. “i remember seven-year old you. you’re so chubby then and you show up to my birthday party with a crown.” he laughs at the memory of kyungsoo toddling in the palace ballroom with a plastic tiara that, with kyungsoo’s loud exclamation, is from some toy store in japan. “you were asking where the prince was.”

 

kyungsoo blushes at the memory of how stupid he is when he is a child. seven-year old kyungsoo has learned that he is going to meet the prince and has immediately demanded a tiara for himself. all he knows from the picture books his nannies have read him is that princes end up with happy with princesses. little kyungsoo does not care much for the south korean prince then but he does want to be happy.

 

six-year old jongin is confused that time because the tiny boy in front of him is wearing a tiara and a suit. he thinks princesses are supposed to be girls but the wide-eyed 'new friend’ his mother has introduced to him is really pretty, like how princesses are from his picture books.

 

“i was really stupid back then.” jongin reminisces with a fond smile. “i thought you were pretty and fairy tales taught me princesses were supposed to be. i thought if there’s a real life princess in the world, they would look like you.”

 

kyungsoo bites his bottom lip and his lashes flutter. the word princess is something special for the both of them, something more than the limits of the title. it’s more than being a female royalty—kyungsoo is neither a woman nor a female—but ever since jongin can remember, kyungsoo is _his princess_.

 

“ah,” he sighs out loud. he rolls over and brings kyungsoo with him so that the older man is lying on top of him. he hugs kyungsoo close, resting his hands over the older man’s tailbone. “it’s because you’re so beautiful.”

 

kyungsoo’s cheeks flare an even brighter shade of red. the color bleeds out into the tips of his hears and the pink disappears down his neck and into his pajama top. 

 

“shy?” jongin playfully asks. “i’m sure you hear that many times.”

 

kyungsoo squirms over him and the older man hides his face on jongin’s chest. he mutters something that jongin is not able to catch. 

 

“repeat that again for me, kyungsoo?” he requests.

 

“i said,” kyungsoo grumbles. “you are so annoying and i'm taking back everything i said about missing you.”

 

jongin chuckles against kyungsoo’s soft brown hair. the shade is lighter than his own. “what you said didn’t sound that long to me.”

 

“i spoke fast,” kyungsoo defended. he seems like a child in jongin’s arms like this, reticent and adorable. 

 

“whatever you say, princess." jongin indulges the older man. “whatever you say.”

 

“you’re talking too much,” kyungsoo complains above him. the smaller male arranges himself, resting his weight on his knees as he straddles jongin’s waist. he moves a little lower and jongin takes that as his cue to hitch himself up. his upper torso falls on top of the king-sized pillows, fluffy and imported with silk covers in navy blue. kyungsoo is the one who has picked them up. 

 

“hmmm.” jongin hums. he pulls kyungsoo flush against him and the man squeaks before settling on top of jongin’s pelvis. jongin grinds his crotch against kyungsoo’s front and the other male gasps, sending him a curious glance. “maybe you can find other things to do with my mouth.”

 

“i do have some ideas,” kyungsoo retorts. he sounds like he’s discussing the weather with the crown prince. something mundane. it’s always been like this for them. “i’m still pissed you didn’t tell me about coming home.”

 

jongin laughs and he pecks kyungsoo on the lips before he turns the innocent gesture into something that a crown prince shouldn’t really be doing in broad daylight. he slips his tongue inside kyungsoo’s mouth and makes the older man moan. jongin bites kyungsoo’s bottom lip as he pulls away, dragging the delicate flesh over his teeth. perks of black out curtains—jongin can pretend it’s ten in the evening.

 

“you got here pretty fast anyway,” jongin comments. 

 

he starts undoing kyungsoo’s buttons. one, two, three. he falters at the fourth one, finding the hole a little smaller and tighter. it also could have been because kyungsoo’s small hands had found themselves over his toned stomach.

 

kyungsoo has always liked the way jongin maintains his physique. jongin knows kyungsoo likes the fact that he’s bigger than the older man, than any moment, the prince can pick him up and pin him to any surface to fuck him senseless he will sign away his entire inheritance to the crown.

 

kyungsoo presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss against the juncture of jongin’s ear and his jawline. he murmurs against the golden skin of the prince, “i do own a private plane.”

 

jongin chuckles, “it’s fascinating how you can talk about spending the average household’s annual income on jet fuel so casually.”

 

kyungsoo giggles and jongin watches the way his thin chest rises up and down with every sound. kyungsoo has lost some weight but jongin is used to his best friend’s rapidly changing body type during what he calls as his creative periods. kyungsoo is also a picky eater and he tends to rely too much on coffee, tea, and the occasional cigarette. 

 

“then you better make it count,” kyungsoo says. “twenty thousand dollars for a fuck is a lot of money.”

 

“quick?” jongin asks. he makes a frustrated noise when the fifth button refuses to undo underneath his fingertips. annoyed, he pulls kyungsoo’s shirt open, popping the fifth and the sixth, the last, buttons. 

 

kyungsoo makes an offended noise before pointing out, “that’s louis vuitton.”

 

“kyungsoo,” jongin deadpans. he dives and latches his mouth on the skin of kyungsoo’s collar bones. “i’m the crown prince of south korea.”

 

the smaller male laughs. “don’t say it like that.” he tilts his head to the side as jongin’s mouth travels up to suck bruises on the side of the artist’s thin neck. “i feel like i’m fucking a national treasure.”

 

jongin snorts and rests his forehead against kyungsoo’s shoulder. like this—it’s always like this between the two of them after a long time of being away from each other. sex and talking.

 

“i’m not a national treasure,” jongin replies softly. “just be thankful we’re not doing this in gyeongbokgung palace.”

 

kyungsoo groans and the sound is sent straight to jongin’s soft dick. kyungsoo has the ability to make the most innocent of noises sound sound so lewd.

 

“that’s practically a national museum.” kyungsoo punctuates his statement with a harsh roll of his hips. jongin takes the hint and fiddles with the band of kyungsoo’s bottoms. he fits his index and middle finger in between the skin and the fabric. he pulls it down and kyungsoo lifts his hips with a smirk. jongin hooks his fingers on kyungsoo’s underwear too and he tugs downward. the older male kneels upwards as jongin slowly reveals inches and inches of soft-looking smooth skin.

 

kyungsoo rolls away and kicks the fabric of his bottoms. jongin half sits and half lies on top of his bed.

 

“you too, your highness.” kyungsoo laughs softly. jongin shakes his head as he pulls his pajama bottoms off of him.

 

“no underwear?” kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. jongin nods in acknowledgement, smirking. 

 

the crown prince pulls kyungsoo towards his chest before he flips the both of them. kyungsoo huffs at the sudden movement but he tangles both of their legs together. jongin feels a hand skimming the V of his hipbone before fingers wrap around his dick. 

 

“shit,” he groans. the first sensation of warmth sends a tingle down his spine. kyungsoo preens at the curse.

 

“i haven’t even done anything.” the artist teases with wide gleaming eyes.

 

“shut up,” jongin callously snaps back. it has kyungsoo even smiling wider. “move.”

 

kyungsoo takes the request seriously. he pumps jongin’s cock in slow strokes, taking his time to get jongin hard. the lack of friction makes it a little harder so kyungsoo asks, “lube?”

 

jongin nods and he reaches over his bedside table. kyungsoo snorts.

 

“what will the king say if he knows you keep—” he pauses as jongin hands him the tube. it’s cherry-flavored. “—flavored lube near your bed?”

 

jongin shrugs. “i also keep some in the lounge and in my bathroom.” he leans down to kiss kyungsoo before continuing, “i figure he’d tell me it’s good that i’m prepared.”

 

kyungsoo laughs at that and he squirts a generous amount of the gel on his hand. he wraps the wet skin over jongin’s dick and the prince groans at the cold feeling. kyungsoo strokes him up and down and it doesn’t take him long before he’s already fully hard. his dick stand against his abs. the fat cock head is a dark shade of red and kyungsoo licks his lips, looking down at the large thing. 

 

he flicks his fingers over the tip and jongin moans as kyungsoo’s finger slides over the slit. he digs the pad around the area and jongin pants, says, almost begs, “i wanna fuck you, kyungsoo.”

 

“oh?” kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “now?”

 

“yeah,” jongin nods. he drops his weight on kyungsoo’s pelvis and he grinds his dick against kyungsoo’s half-hard one. he reaches his hand to wrap both of their cocks in the tight heat of his palm and kyungsoo moans, high pitched. jongin bites his lip and looks down, marveling at the contrast between their cocks. he is bigger and wider than kyungsoo by a considerable amount and the older male bucks his hips, as if an order.

 

“please, baby,” jongin pleads. “i’ll make it worth your while.”

 

jongin only uses _baby_ when he wants something out of kyungsoo. the older male likes being spoiled and pampered and part of that is complete attention in bed. they’ve been doing this long enough than he knows what makes kyungsoo cave in. besides, that twenty thousand dollars would be a waste for a simple mutual handjob.

 

the crown prince traces the slit of kyungsoo’s cock and the man whines before he nods his head without a word. 

 

“is that a yes?” 

 

“you are a prince,” kyungsoo glares. but underneath, from the way his eyes are hooded and the way his chest is heaving, he wants this too. “you can do whatever you want, your highness.”

 

the other male says it with a smirk and jongin feels his nape become warm. kyungsoo knows his ticks, just as jongin knows his. the prince likes control, and authority—knowing he is responsible for his bed partner. the two of them match pretty well, considering they’re also each other’s sexual awakening—kinks and all.

 

jongin does not reply. instead, he settles for grabbing a packet of condom from where he has retrieved the lube.

 

kyungsoo’s eyes flashes at the brand and the packaging, remarking, “ribbed?”

 

jongin nods and he bites one corner of the packet before tearing the foil with his teeth. he slowly strokes their dicks together, and kyungsoo makes little _ah, ah, ah_ noises that make jongin crazy.

 

he pulls away and hovers over the smaller male as he rolls the condom over his aching cock. kyungsoo smiles up at him, and jongin’s breath hitches, catches against his throat. kyungsoo is—

 

“you’re so beautiful,” he says. reverence bleeds out of his voice. here he is, his royal highness, prince jongin of the house of kim, first in line for the south korean throne, being reduced to a shell of a man, wanting only one thing.

 

kyungsoo’s smile wides and his hands lock over jongin’s nape before his fingers start playing with the prince’s hair. jongin reaches for the lube and he squeezes the tube. he’s creating a mess but he knows none of the housekeeping staff will take, having signed an NDA. the gossip among them will be rife and alive but no one really cares, as long as the general public has no idea of what their prince does in his spare time— _who he does in his spare time_.

 

jongin presses his index finger against kyungsoo’s hole. he feels it flutter underneath his touch and he circles the rim delicately before scratching the skin. kyungsoo arches his back with a moan, closing his eyes.

 

“ready?” jongin asks, just to be sure. his index finger below kyungsoo’s entrance. 

 

the male nods and he says playfully, “i’m lying back and thinking of south korea, your highness.”

 

jongin laughs and he pushes his finger inside kyungsoo’s tight heat. he groans, one knuckle in. he pushes it completely inside and tests out the give of kyungsoo’s entrance. he pumps it in and out before he presses another. kyungsoo winces at the two fingers and jongin kisses his temple as he starts scissoring. he drags the pads over the tight space, fucking kyungsoo shallowly. 

 

the sound of his wet fingers sliding in and out of the small male feels the room first before kyungsoo’s little moans slowly grow louder. jongin pushes another finger and he begins rutting his hard dick, begging for attention. he rubs it against kyungsoo’s soft thigh and the older man starts meeting his fingers, moving his hips in time with jongin’s rhythm.

 

“fuck me now,” kyungsoo whines. “don’t waste my time, jongin.”

 

jongin smirks, “what happens to calling me ‘your highness’?”

 

kyungsoo shoots him a glare and jongin resists the urge to laugh. he takes his fingers out and grips the base of his dick with his right hand. he aligns it against kyungsoo’s entrance and the shorter male’s hole clenches before relaxing. he guides the thick head and pushes in, slowly. jongin knows his girth and he doesn’t want to hurt kyungsoo—unless they are both feeling it. 

 

the prince braces his arms over kyungsoo’s small form as he steadily bottoms out. his balls hit the skin of kyungsoo’s ass and jongin pauses. he hears kyungsoo release a long breath and jongin moves closer to kiss his lips softly. 

 

kyungsoo takes some more breaths and says harshly, “you’re so fucking big that it always feels like my first time.”

 

jongin flushes at that and tries to stop himself from moving. he waits for kyungsoo to take another calming inhale, and then an exhale, before the man nods. jongin stops himself from just pulling out and slamming his cock back in. he takes his time in taking kyungsoo apart. with his dick, dragging against the tightness. he begins with a slow and shallow pace, in and out.

 

“just—” kyungsoo groans. “just fuck me like how you want to, jongin. i’m not gonna break.”

 

the prince gazes at kyungsoo’s face and he sees only seriousness on the man’s pretty features. he snaps his hips faster now and the bed creaks with kyungsoo’s growing noises. jongin pulls kyungsoo’s right leg up, hitching it over his shoulder. he fucks kyungsoo earnestly and he lifts the male’s hip just a bit. he slides over a bundle of nerves and kyungsoo screams a, “f-fuck!”

 

jongin bends kyungsoo in half, knees touching the man’s chest, as he does it again and again. he finds the angle and hits the same spot over and over again. kyungsoo bites his lower lip and jongin grunts. the knots in his belly grows and he notices kyungsoo reach for his own cock. 

 

“coming?” jongin pants. he slams his hips back in after pulling out completely and kyungsoo half screams and half curses. jongin’s hair falls over his eyes and he teases, “good?”

 

kyungsoo only meets his thrusts and the two of them are slowly losing their rhythm. jongin chases relief and he comes first with a loud grunt. kyungsoo’s legs flop when he lets go of them and it takes one pump and jongin’s hush command, a “come for me,” for kyungsoo to find his release. 

 

jongin rolls over and methodically takes the condom off. he ties it and mindlessly throws it away. kyungsoo makes grabby fingers at him and jongin leans down, licking kyungsoo’s come off of his flat stomach. kyungsoo’s knee jerks and jongin holds his right hip down with three fingers. the bone protrude against the skin and jongin rubs circles against it as he continues to clean kyungsoo with his tongue.

 

when he has finished getting most of kyungsoo’s skin, he slinks closer and wraps kyungsoo in his wraps. pulling him closer. kyungsoo sighs in contentment and jongin kisses his sweaty hair. 

 

“sleep, princess,” jongin says. kyungsoo hums and the prince can hear the older male’s heart shaped smile from the errant melody of a song that sounds unfamiliar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

it feels like déjà vu when jongin wakes up to the sound of the phone ringing. he immediately picks it up to avoid waking up the man lying beside him. he groans and places it beside his head, moving away from the sleeping kyungsoo. the older male whines and seeks for another warmth. 

 

“your highness,” the person on the other line says. she sounds monotone, static that is not unlike the tinny ones in old telephone connection lines. “his majesty needs you in his office.”

 

“now?” jongin asks, sitting up.

 

“yes,” the person replies. “preferably in the next thirty minutes.” there is a pause before the person continues, “his majesty wishes that you get there dressed and decent.”

 

jongin says his ascent before disconnecting the call. kyungsoo stirs from his sleep and he rubs his fist with his eye, asking, “what is it?”

 

the crown prince shakes his head before dropping a kiss on kyungsoo’s lips. “it’s nothing. go to sleep, princess.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tags and plot will be updated but for now, have a prologue


End file.
